Fluttering
by FluoxetineHcl
Summary: Jadi, apa yang akan dilakukan Ignis jika ia punya pacar dan harus datang ke kencan pertamanya?


[F]luttering

* * *

Warna-warni kehidupan menari-nari di udara, menyapu hitam dan putih yang biasa tersaji di hadapannya. Ketika gadis itu mengatupkan kelopak mata, ada sebuah kehangatan yang menjalar, bersama lembab yang siap untuk menyeruak dari ujung matanya. Debar jantungnya tak karuan, bergemuruh dan bergejolak, memberikan gema hingga mencapai ke kedua telinganya. Pandangan matanya kini mulai memburam, dihalangi oleh kaca-kaca yang cair, yang menyelimuti iris mata dan mengaburkan pandang.

Berkali-kali ia coba menarik napas, berharap ketenangan menyelamatkan hatinya yang kini dipenuhi buncahan emosi yang bercampur-aduk, memenuhi rongga-rongga benaknya dengan kacau akibat kebahagiaannya. Ia ingin menangis, bersembunyi dibalik dinding, mengubur diri di bawah permukaan dunia. Wajahnya kini tersipu merah, merona, seolah mentari senja yang mulai tenggelam di kaki langit.

Hangat masih berada di pinggangnya, diberikan oleh seorang lelaki yang selama ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Ingin ia alihkan tatapannya, memandangi permata hijau di balik kaca bening yang terpajang di wajah seseorang yang mengacaukan hatinya, menilik lekat apa yang terpancar dari sana. Namun, ia terlalu enggan, malu, sehingga akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengamati ujung kakinya yang kini bergetar tak karuan.

Memori beberapa detik lalu masih melekat erat di permukaan kulit tipis bibirnya, yang kini ia gigit bagian bawahnya. Bukan berarti ia membencinya, hanya saja pikirannya terlalu tidak siap saat itu.

"Masih tidak mengerti?" wajah lelaki itu terlalu dekat, sampai-sampai hangat napas pendeknya menyapu pipinya. Bisikan itu menghantui benaknya yang kini kalut. Pertanyaan dari lelaki pirang kusam di depannya tidak sedikitpun mengurangi ketidak keruan di pikirannya, hanya semakin mengusiknya, mengacaukan pikirannya lebih dari sebelumnya.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajah, menatap kilau hijau yang lekat terpaku ke permata hitamnya. Hijau itu memancarkan kobaran dan menyiratkan keinginan. Gadis itu membuka bibirnya, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang seolah lenyap di udara. Menggapai kalimat-kalimat yang hilang, yang terputus, dan yang tak dapat tersampaikan. Sehingga akhirnya ia mencoba menyebutkan nama lawan bicaranya, "Igg…"

Namun bibirnya terkunci, karena sekali lagi, sang penasihat pangeran mempertemukan kelembutannya dengan miliknya. Pembuluh darahnya menjalarkan kehangatan, ke seluruh tubuhnya, membakar dada dan menghancurkan pertahanannya. Lelaki itu merengkuhnya, erat, seolah tak rela gadis itu melepaskan diri dari jeratannya. Ia biarkan dirinya mencari-cari keberadaan gadis itu dalam hangat, melumatnya, melahapnya, mencairkan kebekuan di antara keduanya. Tubuhnya membara, bergelora dalam hasrat, membiarkan emosi mengontrol dirinya, menikmati keberadaan lawannya yang kini tanpa disadari pemiliknya, membalas sang lelaki dengan perasaan gejolak yang sama.

Ia menyukai gadis itu, sejak lama, belasan tahun lalu ketika ia menyadari bahwa penolakan yang gadis itu katakan kepadanya menciptakan lubang yang menganga di hatinya. Ketika sang gadis berkata bahwa mereka tidak perlu melanjutkan pertunangan mereka, ia merasakan kehilangan, ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu berhenti menyapanya, ia tidak ingin gadis itu berhenti memanggilnya meskipun hanya untuk menuturkan cerita kesehariannya.

Ia bersikeras, untuk mencari-cari alasan agar tetap berada di sisinya. Terus bertandang ke rumah sang gadis, melanjutkan pelajaran memasak yang diberikan oleh koki di rumahnya yang mereka lakoni sejak ia berumur 10 tahun. Ia selalu menghabiskan malamnya dengan menunggu di depan ruang medis sehabis mengasah fisiknya di ruang pelatihan pengawal kerajaan, menanti mahkota hitam pekat itu keluar dari sana setelah menjalani pekerjaannya. Atau sekadar terdiam dan tenggelam dalam bacaannya setiap minggu di klinik saat tiada sosok selain sang gadis yang mendapatkan giliran jaga. Semua hanyalah alasan yang ia buat, agar dapat lebih lama berada disisinya.

Tetapi pemilik berlian hijau itu tidak mampu lagi menahan luapan perasaannya, terlebih saat beberapa menit lalu sahabat-sahabatnya menggoda, menyebut-nyebut gadis itu sebagai "Nyonya Scientia." Betapa inginnya ia memberikan nama terakhir itu kepadanya. Namun, jika ia tetap diam, bagaimanapun keinginannya tidak akan terwujudkan. Hingga akhirnya ia mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya, untuk membahas hal yang selama ini ia hindari. Ketika pada malam ini, ia berhasil menyatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah sekalipun keberatan dengan pertunangan yang diatur keluarga mereka, membantah sang gadis yang berpikir bahwa ia terbebani, dan sang gadis pun menampik pertanyaannya yang menyebutkan bahwa sang gadis juga terbebani. Tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang menolak atas pertunangan itu. Selama bertahun-tahun, mereka terikat dalam spekulasi diri sendiri, tanpa mengkonfirmasikan kebenarannya satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika pertunangan tetap dilanjutkan." Ignis Scientia berhasil mengatakannya, meski tanpa kata cinta dan sayang, kata-kata yang akan membuatnya kelu, sehingga ia putuskan mengekspresikannya dengan kata-kata yang berbeda.

Eira Heallint terpaku, masih belum berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, bahkan setelah Ignis mengakhiri luapan hasrat yang melelehkan jiwanya. Sang medik tidak mampu mengontrol ketenangannya, jantungnya masih berdebar, memukul-mukul dadanya dengan cepat, riuh, seolah memaksa untuk menggemakan suaranya ke seluruh penjuru ruang.

"Aku… juga tidak keberatan…" suara gadis itu tidak lebih pelan dari bisikan, memberikan respon kepada pirang kusam di hadapannya yang kini sebenarnya ingin sekali lagi mendekap erat gadis yang setinggi bahunya itu. Namun, Ignis harus mengontrolnya, jika tidak…

Suara jam tua memecah keheningan, mengingatkan dua insan tersebut bahwa hari sudah berganti dan mereka harus mengakhiri kebersamaannya. Kesadaran akan waktu membuat Eira menghela napasnya, menyadari bahwa tubuhnya lelah atas aktivitasnya seharian ini. Ditambah lagi, emosinya kini diketuk-ketuk, oleh pembicaraan dan perlakuan yang membuat otaknya berhenti berpikir.

Begitu pula Ignis, seharian berkutat dengan dokumen rapat dewan kerajaan, merangkumnya untuk pangeran, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan latihan bertarung, menjemput pangeran bersama pengawalnya yang terluka, lalu sekarang ia harus menenangkan dirinya akibat luapan emosi yang tak terkontrol. Ia terhenyak, baru menyadari bahwa yang baru saja ia lakukan adalah ketidaksopanan, terlebih, tanpa persetujuan dari lawannya yang merupakan putri dari salah satu anggota dewan kerajaan. Hijaunya terpaku kepada surai hitam di hadapannya, otaknya memutar kembali kenangan beberapa detik lalu, hingga akhirnya panas menjalar di pipinya. _Astaga. _

Jam tua berhenti berbunyi setelah menghasilkan dua belas gema, meninggalkan keduanya dalam senyap. Obsidian hitam dan zamrud hijau itu kembali bersirobok, memancarkan gundah, malu, dan kecanggungan. Hingga akhirnya penasihat pangeran memutuskan untuk berdeham, mengosongkan kerongokannya dari apapun yang menghalangi kalimatnya.

"Kau mau kembali ke rumahmu di kota atau ke kamarmu di citadel?" Ignis akhirnya membuka suaranya, dengan penuh perjuangan agar suaranya tidak goyah dan gemetar.

"K-ke rumah mungkin." berbalik dengannya, Eira tidak berhasil menyembunyikan getaran di nadanya. Lidahnya kelu, masih mengingat rasa samar kopi yang menjelajahinya.

Udara di lorong sunyi itu masih terasa berat dan mencekat, dipenuhi oleh canggung yang tidak beranjak dari atmosfer. Meski pada akhirnya, keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan tanpa aba-aba, menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka semula sebelum dikacaukan oleh letupan emosi mereka. Keduanya melangkah dalam harmoni, menyesuaikan kecepatan mereka satu sama lain. Hampir tidak ada jarak antara lengan mereka, meskipun begitu, rasa hangat menjalar di keduanya, seolah masing-masing dari mereka saling menyentuh dan menghantarkan panas tubuh.

Pada akhirnya, Ignis tak kuasa menahan jemarinya untuk tidak menautkannya ke milik gadis di sisi kirinya. Eira tersentak, saat sentuhan itu menemui permukaan kulitnya, seolah tersengat oleh arus listrik yang melumpuhkan semua syarafnya selain yang terdapat di telapak tangannya.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu." dikaitkannya jemari itu dengan erat dan kaku, tanpa izin dari sang bangsawan. Karena baginya, mengucapkan kalimat permohonan akan jauh lebih menyulitkan daripada melakukannya. Mungkin itulah alasan yang sama mengapa ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya, tanpa menyatakan perasaan suka atau sayang sedikitpun.

"T-tidak perlu… Lagipula, bukankah kau sudah terlalu lelah?" Eira menolak, sungguh ingin sekali ia berlari dari tempat ini, menyembunyikan sosok pirang kusam itu dari pandangannya, mengurung diri di kamarnya dan terus begitu hingga jantungnya kembali tenang.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan seorang nona pergi di tengah malam seorang diri?" Ignis menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Eira yang masih tersipu oleh merah. Tepat saat mutiara kelam itu menemui hijau, Eira mengerjap dan menunduk mengamati marmer yang kemudian ia injak.

"Aku tidak mau kau menyetir dalam keadaan mengantuk." Eira bersikukuh, otaknya berputar cepat untuk mencari ribuan alasan agar Ignis membiarkannya sendiri.

"Aku belum mengantuk. Lagipula, mau bagaimanapun juga aku harus kembali ke apartemenku." Adrenalinnya sangat memuncak saat ini, mana mungkin dia dapat tertidur? Bahkan jika Ignis berhasil memejamkan mata di tempat tidurnya, sekalipun ia menghitung ratusan domba yang meloncat dalam imajinasinya, pasti ia tidak akan bisa tidur juga. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh gadis itu dan mungkin ia akan menghabiskan malam dengan mengamati langit-langit kamarnya tanpa berkedip hingga akhirnya mentari pagi menyeruak masuk melalui jendela kaca.

"Tapi…" kalimat Eira terputus di udara, ia tidak mampu lagi menemukan bantahan yang sesuai. Benar, Ignis harus kembali ke apartemennya. Mana mungkin Ignis pulang dengan taksi dan meninggalkan mobilnya di Citadel?

"Kau lebih memilih naik taksi kah?"

"B-bukan begitu!"

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah. Tolong antar aku."

"Dengan senang hati."

* * *

Ignis berkali-kali menatap cermin di hadapannya, menyisir bagian depan rambut pirang kusamnya ke atas, berulang kali memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah sempurna. Ia letakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha menaruh pandang ke punggungnya, memastikan tak ada sedikitpun cela maupun noda di pakaiannya.

Dadanya menderu-deru, tangannya mendingin, meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia pergi bersama gadis pujaannya, kali ini segalanya berbeda. Mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, telah saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Ia kini telah memiliki hak untuk menggenggam tangan gadis itu, tanpa perlu keraguan yang selama ini menghalangi niatnya.

TIba-tiba saja ia tersentak, menggerakkan bola hijaunya ke arah jam di tangan kirinya. Ia harus segera berangkat, menjemput gadis itu di rumahnya. Kemudian ia arahkan tatapannya ke atas tempat tidurnya, dimana ia meletakkan tumpukan baju yang sedari tadi ia coba, dipilah mana yang paling sesuai untuk hari spesial ini. Ignis bukan Ignis yang biasanya, kini dia kehilangan ketenangannya dan mengacaukan tempat tidurnya, hanya karena kecemasannya terhadap penampilannya.

Eira sedang berlari-lari dari lantai dua rumahnya, menuju ruang tamu, menuju dapur, menuju kamarnya lagi. Ia cemas, cemas, cemas. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengubah gaya rambutnya, menanyakan pendapat koki tersayangnya yang ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri, lalu bertanya kepada ibunya yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu, dan kembali menatap cermin di kamarnya. Hingga akhirnya ibunya gemas dan menyuruhnya duduk tenang di sofa.

"Padahal kamu sendiri yang bilang tidak mau menikah dengan…"

"Mama! Ssht! Ssht!" Eira meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya dan mencondongkan tubuh hingga mendekat ke arah ibunya. Melihat kelakuan anak satu-satunya yang kini di luar kendali, Elaine memutuskan untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Aduh! S-sakit…!" keluh Eira sembari mengusap-usap kedua pipinya.

"Tambahan perona pipi." Ibunya kembali menyandarkan punggung di sofa, mengambil buku dari pangkuannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

Eira hanya dapat terdiam, memandangi siaran televisi tanpa pikiran. Entah apa yang ditayangkan, entah apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang di dalam acara itu, semua suara-suara itu menghilang tanpa pernah masuk ke telinganya. Berkali-kali ia arahkan bola matanya ke jam dinding yang ada di ruang tamu, padahal masih ada tiga puluh menit sebelum waktu yang mereka janjikan, namun ia terlalu gusar, terkadang pikiran ingin membatalkan janji hari ini terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

Ia memain-mainkan helaian rambutnya, memelintirnya, mengepangnya lalu melepasnya lagi. Berkali-kali ia tarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan. Padahal bukan pertama kalinya ia pergi bersama penasihat pangeran. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, perubahan status benar-benar dapat mengubah warna dunianya, mengubah responnya, mengubah segalanya.

Suara bel tiba-tiba memenuhi udara, membuat Eira terpaku dan membulatkan matanya lebar dan menatap ke arah jam, terkejut bahwa ia baru saja melamun selama tiga puluh menit. Di detik berikutnya ia berdiri canggung dan meremas-remas jemarinya. Ia melirik ibunya yang bergeming, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam barisan-barisan kata yang terukir di buku tua di genggamannya. Meskipun gugup, Eira akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya, sembari menghirup udara pagi dalam ruang yang kini terasa dingin di tenggorokannya, berusaha menenangkan cemas dalam relung hatinya.

Kenop pintu di pandangannya terasa menakutkan, ia dapat merasakan dingin, menyelimuti tangannya yang kini sedikit bergetar saat ia gerakkan menyentuh tembaga itu. Sekali lagi, ia coba menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan membuka kenop pintu itu dalam satu hembusan napas. Derit bunyi pintu yang terbuka sedikit mengagetkannya. Saat ini gadis itu sedang terlalu gugup, sehingga apa saja dapat membuatnya terkejut. Lalu dengan cepat ia arahkan pandangnya, menuju sosok di hadapannya, yang kini tersenyum penuh kelembutan saat permata hitamnya bertemu dengan permata hijau milik lelaki di hadapannya.

Ignis Scientia berusaha keras untuk mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman meskipun sebenarnya saat ini jantungnya sedang membuat riuh di dalam rongga dadanya. Panas memenuhi kedua pipinya saat ia menangkap sosok mungil gadis itu di matanya. Rambut gadis itu dibiarkan lurus, jatuh ke punggung, dengan beberapa helaian bagian depan sisi kiri dan kanannya ditarik ke belakang, diikat oleh sebuah pita kecil berwarna putih. Mutiara putih menghiasi kedua daun telinganya, sebuah kalung perak sederhana melingkar di lehernya. Tubuhnya dibalut oleh sebuah gaun terusan berwarna putih, dengan ornamen pita kecil di bagian dadanya. Hati lelaki itu kini kembali bergemuruh, sebab gadis itu kini terlihat jauh lebih cantik daripada biasanya. Ia dapat merasakan dirinya meleleh, lantaran pesona gadis itu kini lebih membakar daripada matahari yang berada di atas dunianya.

"Selamat pagi." Ignis berjuang, dengan amat keras menahan getar di bibirnya. Sedikit kelegaan menyesap, saat ia berhasil melontarkan sapaan itu dengan mulus.

"P-pagi." sementara itu, Eira hampir saja menggigit lidahnya, sehingga ia sedikit tergagap. "Ah, a-aku, lupa mengambil tasku."

Ignis mengerjap saat Eira tiba-tiba saja membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari untuk mengambil tas putihnya yang ia letakkan di meja, tepat di hadapan ibunya yang kini telah mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Ignis dengan sebuah senyuman, "Hai Ignis, sehat? Jika merasa tidak enak badan jangan sungkan untuk minta Eira..."

"Mama!" dengan cepat Eira menggerutu, memutus kalimat ibunya, yang ia pahami betul, sedang melontarkan godaan terhadap dirinya. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Nyonya Heallint, kami berangkat dulu." Ignis membungkuk sebelum dengan cepat Eira menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju gerbang.

"A-ayo berangkat…" Eira menunduk sambil melesat menuju ke mobil milik Scientia. Sementara yang memiliki mobil masih bingung dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba dari gadis itu, sejenak ia terdiam hingga akhirnya tertawa kecil, menyadari bahwa yang gugup di pagi ini bukan hanya dirinya, namun juga gadis Heallint yang kini berdiri kaku menunggu di depan pintu mobilnya.

Senyuman masih belum menghilang di bibirnya, terlebih saat menemui rona semu di wajah Eira, yang tak kunjung lenyap hingga ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Eira untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Eira melempar tubuhnya ke kursi di sebelah kemudi, menunduk kaku ke pangkuannya dan terus begitu hingga pintu di sampingnya menutup. Eira terlalu terhenyak dalam perasaan gugupnya hingga ia tidak menyadari suara si pirang kusam yang memanggil-manggil namanya dari sisi kirinya.

"Eira?" setelah tiga kali ia sebutkan nama gadis itu, Eira akhirnya mengangkat dagunya, menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Ignis yang tengah menatapnya.

"Iya?!" gadis itu sedikit berteriak, terkejut karena ia masih belum dapat mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Sabuk pengaman."

"O-oh! Oh… Iya…" Eira sudah tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia menurut, mengambil ujung sabuk pengaman di sisi kanannya, dan dengan cepat menautkannya di sisi kiri tempat duduknya. Ia remas erat-erat sabuk yang menyilang di depan tubuhnya, terdiam menunduk tanpa berucap.

Senyuman kecil terhias di wajah Scientia, meski jantungnya sedang bergemuruh, menciptakan gaduh, menderu-deru, wajahnya tak mampu berbohong, betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. Meski kini ia harus alihkan hijaunya, ia pindahkan konsentrasi dan pikirannya untuk memperhatikan arah dan jalan, mengemudikan mobilnya hingga sampai ke destinasi mereka.

Hening mengeriap ke dalam ruang, yang terkadang terdengar hanya deru mesin, bunyi keletik tiap mobil akan berbelok, atau terkadang helaan napas dari salah satu insan yang saling kasmaran itu. Setelah lima belas menit, akhirnya Ignis bersuara, "Mau setel audio?"

Eira mengedip dua kali, tersentak oleh suara yang tiba-tiba saja diciptakan oleh lelaki di sebelah kirinya. Mutiara hitamnya melirik sedikit ke arah Ignis yang tatapannya terfokus ke depan, ia lalu mengangguk seraya menyatakan persetujuan, "Boleh."

Sudut mata hitam itu terarah ke lengan kokoh yang kemudian bergerak dari kemudi, lalu terarah ke jemari kurus yang menekan layar sentuh stereo mobil. Jemari itulah yang beberapa hari lalu merengkuhnya, yang ditautkan di jemari mungilnya, yang menghantarkan hangat dan sengat ke kulitnya, yang menyesapkan rasa canggung ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan yang masih menyisakan kacau di hatinya.

Ignis menyimpan lagu-lagu yang digemari oleh pemilik mahkota hitam, piano solo dari komposer asal Altissia, dengan nuansa klasik namun digubah sedemikian rupa dalam sentuhan pop dan modern. Lagu-lagu yang tenang tanpa vokal. Meski pangeran dan teman-temannya mengantuk tiap mendengarkan jenis musik seperti itu, tidak demikian bagi Ignis. Ia menyukainya, menikmati tiap nada dan iramanya, mungkin karena melodi-melodi itu disukai oleh orang yang ia kasihi.

Eira terhenyak ketika lagu-lagu kesukaannya diputar oleh Ignis. Ingin sekali ia bertutur, menanyakan bukankah lagu seperti ini dapat membuatnya mengantuk? Bukankah mengendarai mobil dengan iringan denting piano lambat dan pelan begini membosankan? Namun Eira masih canggung, sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya dalam-dalam di palung hatinya.

Sesekali Ignis menggerakkan netra hijaunya, mencoba mencuri-curi pandang ke sosok penuh pesona di sisi kanannya. Ia ingin segera tiba, berjalan berdampingan dengannya, lalu kembali menautkan jari-jarinya ke milik gadis itu. Tetapi jarak tujuh koma dua kilometer masih harus ditempuhnya, dan meskipun ia sudah tak sabar, tidak mungkin baginya untuk meningkatkan kecepatan mobilnya. Delapan puluh kilometer per jam, maksimal. Terlebih jalanan cukup padat, enam puluh kilometer per jam pun sudah luar biasa.

Keduanya masih diam, tak satu katapun terucap dari bibir mereka, senyap, tanpa basa-basi yang biasanya mereka lontarkan saat berada di ruang yang sama. Canggung itu tercipta oleh status yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Hingga akhirnya mobil terparkir di tempat tujuan pun, bahkan ketika keduanya meninggalkan mobil, tidak ada pembicaraan signifikan. Hanya patahan kata, "Ayo." dari Scientia.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, namun kini ada jarak, yang diciptakan tanpa sadar oleh Eira. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tas jinjingnya, tidak ingin ia biarkan kosong, karena takut bertautan dengan jemari yang dimiliki oleh lelaki pirang kusam.

Sementara Ignis kecewa, karena tatapannya menangkap jari-jari mungil itu berada di tas putih miliknya. Tidak memberikan kesempatan ataupun izin untuk menggenggamnya. Tetapi Ignis bersikukuh untuk tidak berucap, segan memohon agar ia dapat meraih lembut jari-jari itu.

Setelah membeli tiket, keduanya melangkahkan kaki ke dalam Aquarium Insomnia. Putih keemasan matahari perlahan menghilang seiring dibawanya langkah kaki mereka ke dalam gedung, tergantikan oleh biru, gelap, dan pantulan garis-garis putih di dinding dari mentari yang menembus air.

"Ah! Poka!" gugup menghilang dalam sekejap, ketika mutiara hitam milik Eira bertemu dengan anjing laut kutub putih berbintik hitam di dalam aquarium tabung tinggi yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Gadis itu berlari kecil, terlalu semangat untuk menghampiri hewan favoritnya. Namun dalam beberapa detik ia terhenti, menyadari bahwa ia baru saja meninggalkan kekasihnya di belakang.

"Poka?" Ignis melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat, tanpa upaya berlebih untuk menghampiri Eira yang kini menatapnya canggung―lagi. Rona merah merambat di pipinya, lalu ia tersenyum simpul, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa malu akibat tingkah kekanakannya, yang memang sulit ditahan jika melihat sesuatu yang menggemaskan.

"Poka. Nama anjing laut itu." kedua tangannya bertautan di belakang punggungnya, Eira kini tersipu, memainkan jemarinya yang menggenggam tasnya. "Poka, dari _Phoca largha._"

Ignis tertawa kecil, bersyukur bahwa akhirnya canggung itu mulai meleleh. Semua berkat _Poka_.

Ignis berdiri di sisi gadis itu, mengamati binar di permata hitamnya yang merefleksikan biru. Gadis itu kini mengamati anjing laut yang berenang ceria di dalam aquarium kaca, menuju ke atas, ke bawah, berkeliling, berputar-putar, dan terkadang mendekat ke wajah mungil Eira yang tersenyum lebar dan terkadang tertawa kecil karena gemas dengan hewan itu. "Dia gemuk sekali!"

Hampir sepuluh menit Eira mengamati Poka, hingga akhirnya ia tersadar dan menoleh ke arah Ignis yang dengan sabar menunggunya. "M-maaf, Ignis… Aku terlalu fokus dengan Poka… A-ayo kita lihat yang lain."

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf." Ignis lalu merapikan letak kacamatanya, sebenarnya tangan itu ingin ia gerakkan ke arah kepala gadis itu dan menepuknya lembut, mengusapnya perlahan, kemudian ia ingin sekali menautkan jemarinya dengan milik gadis itu. Namun ia ragu, merasa bahwa sebaiknya ia menunda niatannya.

"Hehe…" Eira tertawa kecil dan kemudian berjalan ke akuarium di sebelahnya, _Orca._ Ignis berjalan mengikutinya dan berdiri di sampingnya, tatapannya tidak menuju ke arah lima ekor paus berwarna hitam putih yang berenang-renang di dalam kolam kaca, namun ke wajah kekasihnya yang dihiasi cahaya biru akibat pantulan air. Gadis itu tersenyum riang, bola matanya bergerak-gerak, mengikuti arah keluarga orca itu.

"Panda laut." gadis itu bergumam, membuat Ignis mengerjap dan kembali tertawa. "Eh…? Kenapa tertawa? Lihat! Mereka hitam putih, seperti panda!"

"Ya, seperti panda. Padahal Poka saja disebut sebagai anjing laut, kenapa mereka tidak disebut panda laut?"

"Ignis, bilang kepada pangeran agar merubah sebutan orca menjadi panda laut!"

"Akan kucoba."

Keduanya kemudian kembali tertawa dan tanpa perintah menggerakkan kedua kaki mereka untuk berjalan ke akuarium selanjutnya. Jarak keduanya terlalu dekat, Ignis berkali-kali melirik ke arah Eira, kemudian mencoba menggerakan tangannya ke telapak tangan gadis itu. Namun ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh kulitnya, gadis itu menggerakan tangannya dan kembali menempatkannya di gagang tasnya.

_Apakah ia menghindariku?_ Sesuatu mulai mengusik benaknya, meskipun Ignis berusaha keras menampiknya. Mungkin gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, mungkin memang saja dia pada dasarnya ingin menggerakan tangannya untuk memegang tasnya, bukan?

Keduanya berkeliling sembari berbincang-bincang kecil, mengomentari kelakuan hewan-hewan air itu, atau membicarakan informasi mengenai ikan yang tertulis di tiap-tiap akuarium. Setelah puas menyaksikan beluga dan lumba-lumba, serta terkesima melihat rangka lumba-lumba yang terpajang di ujung ruangan, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke gedung utara.

Mereka tiba di depan akuarium yang sangat besar, menampilkan ribuan ikan sarden yang menari-nari dalam bentuk spiral bagaikan tornado. Eira yang berdiri memunggungi Ignis berucap, "Wah! Ini… Kalau Noctis kesini, apakah ia akan heboh?"

"Tentunya ia tidak bisa memancing disini."

"Penasihatnya pasti akan marah."

"Benar."

"Jadi… Apakah nanti malam kau akan makan sarden?"

"Hmm… Aku terpikirkan resep baru."

Eira tertawa lagi, sementara Ignis hanya tersenyum dan menatap gadis itu sejenak lalu kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke arah akuarium raksasa. Kemudian keduanya terdiam, menyaksikan tarian sarden yang sebenarnya tercipta karena saat ini adalah waktu pemberian makan ikan-ikan itu. Mereka berkerumun, berputar dalam lingkaran karena menghampiri makanan yang diberikan oleh petugas akuarium. Lampu di dalam akuarium berganti-ganti warna, memberikan efek yang membuat semua pengunjung terkesima selama sekitar sepuluh menit.

Pertunjukkan telah berakhir, keduanya mulai kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ke lorong berikutnya yang dihiasi akuarium-akuarium kecil dengan berbagai macam hewan laut dalam. Lagi, Ignis kembali mencoba meraih jemari kecil itu, namun sekali lagi Eira menarik tangannya. Hingga kini khawatirnya mulai menumpuk, meskipun ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan emosi itu di raut wajahnya.

Ignis gundah, apakah Eira benar-benar menghindarinya? Tetapi gadis itu tetap berbicara dengannya, tertawa karena canda yang saling mereka lontarkan. Pemilik mahkota hitam itu tetap berjalan di sisinya seperti biasa, meski terkadang suaranya terbata-bata, tidak ada satupun tanda bahwa ia enggan bersamanya.

Mereka terus berkeliling akuarium, melihat penyu yang berenang dengan elegan, kehidupan di dalam koral yang berwarna-warni, ubur-ubur yang bersinar cantik, mencoba menyentuh bintang laut, mengamati pinguin kutub, kembali ke gedung selatan untuk menyaksikan atraksi orca, lumba-lumba dan anjing laut di sore hari, hingga akhirnya mereka berada di terowongan akuarium yang mengarah ke pintu keluar, berdiri di atas travelator yang membawa mereka seolah di dalam dunia dalam laut.

"Sudah hampir berakhir ya…" gumaman gadis itu hampir tak terdengar, terlalu pelan karena ia berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun Ignis dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, karena ia selalu memperhatikannya, tidak sedikitpun pikirannya lepas dari obsidian hitam itu.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa mengelilinginya sekali lagi." Ignis kembali mencoba meraih tangan gadis itu, hampir saja ia menggenggamnya, namun Eira menarik tangannya, kemudian berbalik badan dan memunggunginya.

"T-tidak perlu…" Eira kembali menggenggam tasnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua pipinya terasa hangat, menjalar ke kedua daun telinganya. Ia tidak ingin disentuh oleh Ignis, bukan karena ia membencinya, tentu saja ia sangat menyukai lelaki itu. Tetapi hangat itu akan mengacaukan pikirannya, membawanya ke memori beberapa hari lalu, di kala tangan kokoh itu memeluk dirinya, melumatnya dalam emosi yang membara. Bahkan satu hari ini ia tidak berani menatap wajah itu lekat, meski sangat ingin ia menatap kemilau hijau yang memikat hatinya. Tetapi jika pandangannya turun ke bibirnya, maka jantungnya akan kembali bergemuruh, menciptakan badai, memukul-mukul dengan riuh.

Ignis ingin merajuk, kecewa karena penolakan yang diberikan oleh sang Heallint. Ia ingin bertanya-tanya, namun ia terlalu lama terdiam sehingga kesempatan untuk mengajukan tanya telah menghilang. Bukankah Ignis adalah kekasihnya? Lalu mengapa ia menolak sentuhannya? Apakah ada yang salah?

Netra hijaunya menutup. Bersamaan dengan helaan napas yang panjang, ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Cukup, Ignis tidak akan menyentuh gadis itu.

Keduanya berjalan dengan sedikit jarak. Canggung kembali menghantui mereka, memberikan gusar, menyelimuti hati mereka dengan rikuh. Namun salah satu dari mereka tidak tahan dengan kaku yang menyelubungi atmosfer, salah satunya karena ia harus mengucapkan kata, "Jadi… Apakah kau mau makan malam bersama?"

Eira mengangkat wajahnya dari kelabu aspal menuju ke permata hijau yang baru saja berucap, namun dalam kejap mata, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. "B-bukankah kau mau masak sarden?"

Ignis terperangah oleh respon gadis itu. Kecewanya lebur menjadi tawa kecil. Mau bagaimanapun, gadis itu tidak pernah gagal menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya. "Kau mau?"

"Memangnya kau ingin masak?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Dimana? Jangan ke rumahku, mama sedang menyebalkan. Lagipula, tidak mungkin kan, kau membawaku ke ap…" Eira terdiam, terjerat oleh kata-katanya sendiri. Warna pipinya kini tidak jauh berbeda dengan senja yang mulai menghias langit. _Dewa, apa yang baru saja...?_

"Ah… ya…" Ignis memutar hijaunya, memandang ke langit, ke pepohonan rimbun, ke pagar-pagar besi, ke barisan mobil yang terparkir, kepada apapun asalkan bukan ke arah surai hitam itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke restoran dekat sini?"

"Boleh." Eira mengangguk.

Kecanggungan kembali hadir di antara keduanya, sama sekali tidak berbeda saat mereka berangkat menuju akuarium. Keduanya kembali terdiam dalam iringan simfoni pianis asal Altissia yang terputar di audio mobil.

Makan malam mereka pun ditemani oleh kaku yang tak kunjung mencair. Meski terkadang, keduanya tertawa oleh canda disela-sela percakapan mereka saat menyantap hidangan laut segar yang direkomendasikan oleh chef ternama di restoran yang mereka kunjungi saat itu.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi kelam, dan rembulan telah menampakkan cahayanya di kanvas hitam, bersama dengan kemilau bintang yang bertaburan dalam gelap ketika mobil yang membawa dua insan yang gugup dan kasmaran itu melaju. Dalam beberapa belas menit, Ignis harus mengucapkan kata perpisahan kepada gadis di sisi kanannya. Tetapi heran dan bingungnya belum terjawab, dan ia tidak menginginkan tanyanya membekas di benaknya tanpa penjelasan. Meski takut dan ragu memenuhi hatinya, ia memutuskan untuk menuntut kepastian dari sang gadis.

"Eira?"

Nama yang terucap dari bibir Scientia membuat pemiliknya terperanjat, bahunya menegang, dan dengan refleks permata hitamnya bergerak ke lelaki di sebelah kirinya. Hijau itu melirik ke arahnya sekilas, memastikan bahwa yang ia ingin ajak bicara memberikan respon.

"Ya?" Eira menyahut, menerka-nerka apa yang membuat Ignis tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"Apa… kau marah denganku?"

Tepat ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar, mobil berhenti di lampu merah. Sehingga kini Ignis memiliki beberapa detik untuk mengalihkan fokusnya ke arah Heallint.

Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya, terheran-heran atas kalimat tanya yang disuguhkan kepadanya. Ia menggeleng, masih dengan alis melengkung karena bingung, "Tidak… K-kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Kau menghindariku."

Tatapan berlian hijau itu masih melekat erat ke obsidian hitamnya.

"A… aku?"

"Ya."

"K-kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kau tidak mau…" Ignis menangkap warna merah yang kini berubah menjadi hijau, membuatnya terpaksa untuk kembali terpaku kepada jalanan. Ia menghela napas panjang kemudian kembali bertutur, "Tidak. Lupakan saja."

_Tidak mau...? _Eira kembali menyandarkan punggungnya, meski kini rileks sudah tidak bersedia hadir dalam dirinya. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menebak kelanjutan pertanyaan itu. Meski sebenarnya, ia sudah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh lelaki itu.

Malu. Eira terlalu malu untuk menerima hangat yang akan terjalar dari sentuhan lelaki itu. Akan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayap di dalam hatinya jika jemari mereka bertautan, dan hal itu akan mengeruhkan pikirannya. Hangat pada pipinya pasti tidak akan menghilang, dan ia yakin benaknya akan kacau jika kulit lembut itu menyentuh jemarinya.

Malam itu, Eira sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menolak, maka ia membiarkan Ignis untuk menggenggamnya. Tetapi tidak kali ini, ia sudah membuat pertahanan yang kuat agar tidak menerima tautan jemari lelaki itu. Malu. Nyatanya, ia masih belum siap, terlebih jika dilakukan dalam keramaian, meskipun tidak ada yang mengenal mereka dalam kerumunan di akuarium.

"Aku… aku malu." Eira berbisik dengan suara lirih. Wajahnya sudah menjadi merah padam, telinganya terasa terbakar, terlalu panas. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, memukul-mukul dadanya dari dalam tanpa ampun.

Ignis menghentikan mobilnya setelah kalimat itu terucap dari bibir sang gadis tepat di depan kediaman keluarga Heallint. Tanpa kata-kata ia menyandarkan dahinya di ujung atas kemudi. "Hhh…"

Helaan napas itu terlalu kencang hingga Eira menjadi khawatir dibuatnya, "I-Ignis?"

"Demi Astral… Kupikir kau membenciku…"

"Mana mungkin kan?"

"Eira…"

"Ya?"

Ignis mengangkat wajahnya dan dengan cepat melepas kuncian sabuk pengamannya. Tanpa menunggu respon dari kekasihnya, Ignis menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati pemilik mahkota hitam itu dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Kau membuatku khawatir."

Kilau hijau itu berserobok dengan hitam miliknya. Hanya dalam dua detik, kemudian sang Scientia menarik dirinya dan keluar dari mobil. Membiarkan Eira terpaku akibat perlakuannya yang sekejap lalu.

Mutiara hitamnya menangkap sosok yang kini berjalan ke arah pintu di sisinya, membuat Eira terpaksa harus mengembalikan ketenangannya―meskipun gagal―, dan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Ignis membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, dan dengan kaki gemetar gadis itu berjalan keluar.

"Haruskah aku mampir?"

"Jangan!" dengan cepat Eira melesat ke dalam gerbang dan menutupnya lagi sebelum Ignis mengejarnya.

"E-Eira?"

Gadis itu memegang terali besi dari balik pagar. Kepalan tangannya yang menggenggam terali itu menutupi sebagian bawah wajahnya. Dengan bersusah payah, ia arahkan mutiara hitamnya ke arah hijau berlian yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ignis… t-terima kasih." gadis itu berbisik.

"Dengan senang hati." Ignis tersenyum, sedikit mulai terbiasa dengan tindakan gadis itu.

"Sampai jumpa." ia masih menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya, sehingga Ignis tidak dapat melihat senyuman sang medis.

"Sampai jumpa."

Eira tertawa kecil kemudian berlari ke pintu rumahnya, membukanya dengan cepat dan masuk ke dalamnya. Gadis itu kemudian mengintip sebelum menutup pintu kayu itu dan melambaikan tangan kepada Scientia yang masih tersenyum kepadanya.

Pintu kayu itu akhirnya menutup, dan Ignis segera membalikkan badannya lalu melangkah cepat untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sekali lagi ia sandarkan dahinya ke kemudi, terdiam dalam beberapa menit untuk menenangkan riuh di dalam dadanya.

_Demi Astral…._

* * *

Author's note:

Akhirnya rushed karena author sudah lelah.

Comments and critics please :')


End file.
